Series 12
The twelfth season of "Thomas and Friends" is due to premier in September 2008. It will be the first season to have Pierce Brosnan as narrator; he will narrate both the English and the American versions. This season is the first to have engines with CGI-animated faces. The animation was done by Nitrogen Studios of Canada. Narration Season 12 was announced to feature the narration of Pierce Brosnan, following the release of his debut episode with Thomas and Friends: The Great Discovery. It appears that the first run of Season 12 episodes in the United Kingdom are to feature the narration of former U.K. narrator, Michael Angelis. This may be due to the fact that HiT planned on Pierce Brosnan's first narration with the show to be released on October the 6th on the DVD The Great Discovery, while Season 12 premièred on September 1st, prior to Brosnan's official debut. Episodes It is not yet known in what order these will air, and there might be a difference in the order of broadcast between the United States and the United Kingdom. * Thomas and the Billboard - Diesel obscures Thomas in a photograph of the engines. * Steady Eddie - Edward takes his load on the scenic route to show off to his friends. * Rosie's Funfair Special - Rosie and Emily are pulling a train for a fair, but Rosie wants to pull it alone. * Mountain Marvel - Peter Sam rushes his jobs in order to hear a tale about Proteus from the famous storyteller, Miss Marvel. * Henry Gets It Wrong - Henry worries that the workmen are going to cut down the wishing tree. * Heave Ho Thomas - A large new engine called Hank arrives, but Thomas is determined not to need his help. * Toby's Special Surprise - Toby wants to make an impression by searching Sodor for something special. * Excellent Emily - Emily becomes arrogant after receiving praise from the Fat Controller. * The Party Surprise - Freddie decides to reorganize a winter party at Mr. Percival's house as a surprise for Colin - a crane fixed to the ground at the wharf. * Saved You! - Thomas wants to prove his heroism when he learns a fireman is to be honoured. * Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon - Mr. Percival's twins are getting a ride in a hot air balloon for their birthday, but Duncan wants to take them himself. * James Works It Out - When James ignores Hector's advice, he gets caught in bad winter weather. * Tram Trouble - Toby and Flora are heading a parade at Great Waterton; Thomas thinks Toby would rather lead the event on his own and tries to distract Flora. * Don't Go Back - Thomas and Diesel race backwards around Sodor. * Gordon Takes a Short Cut - Gordon gets lost taking a shortcut to the docks and refuses to ask for help. * Man in the Hills - Thomas and the narrow gauge engines collect presents for Mr. Percival's birthday. * Thomas Puts the Brakes On - Thomas' brakes malfunction while delivering bricks to repair a bridge. * Percy and the Bandstand - Percy is tasked with bringing Lady Hatt to a surprise party - but the unknowing Lady Hatt tells him to go elsewhere. * Push Me, Pull You - Skarloey refuses Rheneas' help to pull a train for a puppet show, and ends up playing the trucks' games. * Best Friends - Thomas tries to avoid telling Percy he has been given a job Percy wants to do. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Emily * Ben * Mavis * Salty * Murdoch * Neville * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Hank * Flora * Diesel * 'Arry and Bert * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Freddie * Mighty Mac * Colin * Harold * Hector * Arthur (non-speaking role) * Harvey (non-speaking role) * Trevor (non-speaking role) * Jeremy (non-speaking role) * Stepney (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Cranky ('' cameo'') * Bulgy (cameo) * Proteus (mentioned) Trivia * This is the last season all together to use clay faces. They are used in the background. * This is the first season not to feature Molly and Billy since their introductions. * This Season Marks the return of Duck, Oliver, Toad, and Stepney. * This Season also marks the first speaking roles of: Duck since season 6, Murdoch since Season 7, and Neville since his introduction in Season 9.